


Please.

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: I am so sorry, I am sorry.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s so pathetic, and he’s so pathetic to be broken by this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please.

**Author's Note:**

> Tissues. You need them. One Man Drinking Game by Mayday Parade is actually really inspiring. Wow. My heart.

She can’t see anything in the darkness of night beyond that which is illuminated by her single unbroken headlight, and not much is illuminated beside the ditch her crumpled wreck of a car lies in, the ditch the crumpled wreck of her body lies in. She can’t tell if the wetness on her face is from tears or blood, she acknowledges that it doesn’t really matter at this point. Everything that she is hurts, and she knows that the wetness beneath her is blood. It’s the middle of the night, in the middle of nowhere and her body is broken. There is no hope for her. She pulls one more painful breath in through her lungs, and then another, and another, and she struggles not to cry out in the pain that breathing causes on broken ribs, on broken everything.

“I-I wish the… the Goblin King was… here right now.” The words stutter and stumble their way from her lips, and she can’t stop the sobs that accompany them, her body screaming in protest. There’s a cool breeze in the otherwise still evening air, and it smells of strong magic and the Underground.

“Sarah?” confusion gives way to worry almost immediately and she can hear it in his voice. “Sarah.” He kneels down beside her hesitant to touch and she whimpers.

“Please. I don’t… I don’t want to die… alone.” She whispers, her voice barely succeeding in passing through her lips and out into the air.

“Sarah…” he doesn’t know what she wants from him, so he sits beside her, hands held to his chest to keep them from reaching out, from touching, from causing more pain with a smallest brush of contact.

“Hold me. Please.” She pleads, voice breaking over the words and he hesitates again, fingers twitching.

“Sarah, I’ll hurt you.” He breathes, almost inaudible, Sarah smiles, thinking he’s doing a pretty good impression of her own breathless voice there.

“I’m already hurt. Doesn’t matter. Just please.” She can feel the blood threatening to bubble up out of her throat and she groans. “Jareth, please?” he swallows heavily and lies down beside her, in the next moment his arms are around her, pulling her against him and she cries out at the pain, his voice shakes as he whispers apologies into her ear. Sarah feels warm where his body touches hers and she smiles softly. “Thank you.” He simply holds her close and tries not to move, afraid of hurting her any more than he already has.

“Sarah…” _I love you. I’m sorry. Sarah, please forgive me. Sarah, how could I let this happen to you? Sarah, it wasn’t meant to be this way. Sarah, why couldn’t you have said yes? Sarah, why did I have to play the villain? Sarah… please don’t die._ But the words he desperately wants to say don’t make it past his lips and he curses them, curses the first time in the longest time where he’s caught speechless and it’s the time that matters the most.

“Thank you… for coming.” Sarah breathes, her eyes losing the will to remain open and Jareth makes a pitiful noise in the back of his throat, _don’t close your eyes. Please don’t close your eyes. Sarah, please, Sarah…_ But those words don’t make it out of his mouth either, instead he smiles softly against his own will.

“I-I’m… you defeated me, I-I’m bound to your will.” He says instead, and those aren’t the words he wants to say. Those words don’t mean anything beyond ‘I’m bound to you by magic.’ They don’t explain ‘I’m bound to you by magic, but even if that weren’t the case, I’d be bound to you by my heart. I love you so much. I’m sorry. I just wanted the best for you. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen. I’m bound to you by magic, I should have been able to stop this.’ But those words, those words that he wants to say, they don’t make it past his lips either.

“Jareth…?” she asks quietly, he hums in response, his throat tight. “Can you…” she gives a breathless, bitter little laugh and he frowns “Can you watch over Toby for me?” she continues and he blinks.

“Sarah…” _I couldn’t even watch over you. I couldn’t even protect you. Sarah, how do you expect me to protect him? Sarah…_ but the theme tonight seems to be that the famous Goblin King, master of tricks and word games, is speechless.

“Please. I know I wished him away, I know I won him back. I-I know he’s not… one of your subjects. And I-I know you have better things to do. I… I just. I won him back, and now I’m losing him all over again. Please.” Tears fall from her still closed eyes and her voice breaks over her words and it’s so pathetic, and he’s so pathetic to be broken by this but he swallows heavily and nods his head.

“Of course, I… I am bound to your will.” He repeats and she smiles a pretty little smile at him and his heart aches. _Sarah, I love you, please don’t die. Please._

“Thank… thank you.” And he feels her getting weaker, and he feels her heart struggling to fight on, and he feels her breathing become even more laboured and his heart swells with the pain.

“Sarah, I…” _I love you. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry._

“So, I guess… I guess this is goodbye.” She whispers, even her voice is giving up the fight. He swallows the ache in his heart and nods slowly.

“I-I guess it is. Good-goodbye, Sarah.” He whispers, his voice trembling and breaking over the words.

“Goodbye, my Goblin King. Thank you, for everything…” her words trail off into nothing and he holds her close as she goes limp in his arms, and the dam breaks.

“Sarah. Sarah, I’m sorry. Sarah. I love you. Sarah.” But she can’t hear him where she’s gone. She can’t feel him as he holds her tight to his chest and cries softly into her hair. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” And in the darkness of the night, in the middle of nowhere, in a ditch illuminated by the light of a single unbroken headlight, there is nothing but a broken body and a broken car there to bear witness as the Goblin King lends himself over to the broken things, and shatters into pieces. “Sarah.” He cries desperately into the night, never to receive a reply.


End file.
